A Pines Family Vacation
by What'dYouExpect
Summary: Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Stan go to a theme park for a little get away day. Who they see there and the events that occur are stranger than Gravity Falls itself. ONE-SHOT! (In loving memory of my dog)


_**In Loving Memory of my German Shepherd Molly (March 11th, 1997 - October 3rd, 2013).**_

_**Thanks for being there in my times of loneliness, sadness, happiness and each waking moment of my life. Each of these words is for you and I know you would done exactly this. You will be truly missed. Rest In Peace old friend, Rest In Peace. **_

* * *

"If I hear that one more time, I'm turning this car around!" Grunkle Stan steamed with anger after Mabel had asked "Are we there yet?" for the umpteenth time. Well, more like two hundred and twenty fifth time, but who's counting?

Grunkle Stan was taking Dipper, Wendy and Mabel to the water park that was a little ways outside of town. He had a ton of coupons, so the trip was basically free. Wendy looked back at Mabel and gave her a high-five. "Don't encourage her, or I'll throw you out of the car!" Stan shouted. Dipper, Mabel and Wendy laughed at Stan's non-threatening rage.

"I'm under-appreciated in my time." Stan said to himself as he pulled past a few pine trees and into the parking lot of WaterWorld: Oregon's largest theme and water park resort. The car shook on the gravel as Stan parked next to a large truck, in the row 2nd furthest from the entrance. It was packed today, hundreds of cars were in the lot, which meant thousands were inside.

"I'm so excited!" Mabel shouted as she stepped out into the gravel with one flip-flop on. "Hot. Hot. Hot!" Mabel whined as she hopped on one leg and grabbed her other flip-flop and put it on. "Ahhh." Mabel said, relaxing her muscles.

Stan got out of the car wearing a white muscle shirt and dark blue swimming trunks. "Make sure you get the towels Dipper." He said as he dug through the front compartment.

Wendy walked to the back of the car with Dipper and helped them get the sunscreen and the towels. "Wanna help me with this?" Wendy asked Dipper as she lifted up the back of her long read hair.

"Huh?" Dipper asked confused.

"I can't reach my back." Wendy said laughing as she handed Dipper the suntan lotion. Dipper laughed awkwardly before putting some on his hands and rubbing them together fast. Thank god he had seen this done on television before. Dipper put his hands on Wendy's shoulders and began massaging the lotion into her skin as he slowly made his way down her back and around the dark green one-piece she was wearing.

"Thanks." Wendy said with a bright smile as she let her hair back down and patted Dipper on the head. Dipper returned a smile and then watched as Stan, Wendy and Mabel began walking towards the entrance before realizing that he was standing by the car alone with a face full of towels.

Dipper ran and caught up to the group, dodging two cars that were speeding in the parking lot. Dipper caught his breath as he walked next to Wendy. Mabel, of course, was leading the group to the large overhead sign that read WaterWorld in big red letters with a pine tree and waterfall background.

Dipper looked on in amazement beyond the park fence. Looking twenty times better than the brochure he had handed Grunkle Stan a week ago, in front of him stood a tall water slide with a corkscrew like turn, there were multiple inner tube rides stretching as far as the eye could see. On the right half of the park, there were go-karts, a wooden roller coaster and other fun little rides like the bumper cars. Dipper was hoping this would be a great chance for him to spend some time with Wendy.

The group stopped in line to get their tickets when Dipper turned to Wendy. There was something about the direct sunlight and clear blue sky background that made Wendy infinitely cuter than normal. The sun made her green eyes twinkle, her red hair would sparkle and flow ever so gently in the light breeze. Her small freckles on her face even made the tall teenage girl look even cuter.

However, Dipper noticed a small creature buzzing around. Somehow, Wendy didn't seem to notice the wasp that was flying menacingly around her backside before landing right above her left butt cheek. Dipper was hoping the wasp would just fly away as he waved his hands behind her back, but it looked more and more like it was prepared to sting. So Dipper was left with no choice but to smack the bee that was about to sting Wendy.

Dipper reached his hand out and swatted the wasp as his hand landed firmly on Wendy's lower back. Wendy turned in amazement to find Dipper's hand slowly removing itself from above her butt. Wendy prepared herself to slap Dipper when he pulled the squished wasp off his hand and threw it on the ground, stepping on it. Wendy let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks." She said, exhaling quickly. "I'm actually extremely allergic to bees, so you probably just saved my life."

Dipper smiled before frowning and acting apologetic. "Sorry, I should have told you before I slapped it."

"It's alright." Wendy said, ruffling his hair again. Dipper's frown quickly turned upside down as he flashed a bright smile.

It was Stan's turn in line, when all of a sudden a blind person with their seeing eye German Shepherd rushed past Stan and barged through the gate without paying for a ticket. However, the guards quickly stopped him and brought him over to another ticket counter.

"Well, that was weird." Stan said to the woman at the ticket counter.

"No kidding. That guy has been here before too. He's been kicked out every time and for some reason, he comes back with a different dog." The older woman with short wavy brown hair and a cute smile said. "So how many tickets do you need?" She asked.

"I actually need four." Stan said before quickly being cut off by the woman.

"That'll be one hundred dollars." She said, counting the number of people with Stan.

Stan wagged his finger. "Not so fast." Stan pulled out a buy one get one free coupon, another coupon for twenty-five percent off the total purchase, another one for a free pass and the final coupon was for fifty percent off the purchase of a second ticket. "I have these." Stan said slapping the coupons on the counter. "I've read the policies on the back too, there's nothing illegal or against the rules going on here."

The lady laughed. "I know our policies. You're actually the first person to manage to obtain all of these coupons though. usually most of our customers only have one."

Mabel was beginning to get uneasy. "Can we go in yet Grunkle Stan?" She asked, tugging on his white t-shirt.

Grunkle Stan ignored his whining grand-niece. "The total should be..." He started before the woman joined in unison. "Twenty Eight dollars and twelve cents." Stan couldn't help but laugh as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his final coupon, one that actually expired the next day. "This is for twenty dollars off." He said as he slapped it on the counter. Stan reached into his wallet and pulled out eight dollars and fifteen cents in change. "Keep the change." he said with a smirk.

The woman at the ticket counter rolled her eyes and pulled out the small paper bracelets. She began to wrap them around their wrists as they filed throughout he gates. She watched in awe as they made their way through the gate and into the park.

The woman sat in shock as she stamped the kids' hands to let them into the park. Stan tipped his fez and turned to enter the park with the rest of the kids. Mabel was so excited, she began to hop frantically as they walked towards the park map. Dipper watched as the park mascot, a pine tree, walked by him. Then, the tree stopped before taking notice of the group. The tree waddled up to them and spoke. "Dudes, fancy seeing you here!" It was Soos behind all that green felt.

"Soos!" Mabel screamed as she hugged the costume.

"Dude, I got this job for the weekend. It's pretty cool, not to mention they pay the big bucks. They wanted me to help out with the kiddie section of the park... but you know how those miniature mice costume guys freak me out... so I settled." Soos said to all of them with a smile.

"Soos, is there anywhere you haven't worked?" Dipper curiously asked.

"Beats me dude. I lose track of where I work like all the time." He said with a frown. "Maybe I should make a résumé, or whatever it's called." Soos pondered a thought before noticing that the manager was calling him over. "I got to go. Have fun guys!" Soos said before running over to the manager, nearly tripping in his costume twice.

Dipper saw Wendy chuckle and he followed suit. Mabel began jumping up and down, excited to get their day at the park started. "What should we do first?" She pointed to the sign. "Go Karts? Roller Coaster? Water Slide?" Mabel shrieked in anticipation.

"Well, look who it is." A familiar voice said from behind the group. Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Stan all turn around to see Robbie walking up to them. He puts his arms around Wendy's shoulders, but she quickly pushes them away. "What are you dorks doing here? Don't you know it's teen night at the park... and if I recall correctly, you aren't old enough." Robbie turned to Dipper and looked at him with daunting eyes. "Especially you pipsqueak." Dipper and Robbie were virtually nose to nose and were growling at each other.

Dipper sneezed in Robbie's face and then stood there with his mouth open, in shock. "That's disgusting!" Robbie said, wiping his face with his sleeve before running off to the bathroom. "I'll get you back!" He yells from the horizon.

Dipper begins to laugh as the others join in. "Great job Dip." Wendy tells him with a smile. She reaches out for a high-five and Dipper gladly accepts it, slapping her hand back.

"Can we please do something?" Mabel asked impatiently.

Dipper glazed over the map and pointed to the far corner of the water park. "Why don't we start here and make our way back to the front?" He suggests to the group.

"It doesn't matter what you three do. I'm going to be on the lazy river this whole time." Stan then proceeds to leave the three kids standing there alone as he walks over to the lazy river. Stan grabs an inner tube and plops down into it. "Ahhh." He says, pulling out a soda and opening the can. "This ride, it gets me." He says as he takes a sip from the can.

"Sir! You can't have drinks on the ride." A lifeguard yells from his tall white chair that overlooks a section of the river that goes around the entire water park.

"It's not on the ride." Stan exclaims back. "It's in it!" Stan laughs as he takes another gulp of his grape flavored Pitt soda. "This is the life." He says, relaxing deeper into his seat.

In the meanwhile, Dipper, Mabel and Wendy have walked over to the roller coaster to get their afternoon started. "I love roller coasters!" Mabel shouts with joy as they walk up a wooden bridge that connects the walkway to the entrance of the roller coaster that was dubbed The Reaper.

"Mabel, the last time you rode on a roller coaster, you threw up." Dipper sighed as the stopped in line behind about twenty people.

"Pfft. That was when I was ten. I'm almost thirteen. I think I can handle it." She tells Dipper, trying to reassure him. Of course Dipper wasn't going to buy it.

Dipper looked up at the tall Wooden coaster and gulped. He was afraid of heights, just like Stan. The only thing keeping him in the line was Wendy. Dipper was nervously shaking and began tapping his foot. Wendy took notice. "Something wrong Dipper?" She asked with a sweet smile.

Mabel was about to tell Wendy that Dipper was afraid of heights when Dipper caught her and placed his hand over her mouth. "It's nothing, I'm just a little... cold." He said, raising an eyebrow and ending his sentence more like a question.

Wendy shrugged, confused on how he could be cold on an eighty-five degree day. They stepped forward in line and waited for another minute before they turned to see some shoving going on in the back of the line. The person pushing through slowly made their way up to the trio. Robbie was back. He put his arm back around Wendy's shoulder and she gave him a death glare. One that said, I'll punch you in the face if you don't get your arm off my shoulder. Robbie took his arm off Wendy and took a step back. "So what do you say we ride together Wendy?" He said with a smug look on his face as he stared over at Dipper with an eye. Dipper squinted angrily.

"Why should I ride with you? Buzz off Robbie." Wendy said, crossing her arms and turning her back to Robbie. Dipper smirked at Robbie before turning his back on him as well.

Robbie grabbed Wendy anyway and dragged her against her will to the roller coaster that had just pulled up on the tracks. It creaked and moaned over Wendy's shouting. Dipper and Mabel chased after Robbie, who had instinctively pushed the small female employee over and pulled the lever to get the roller coaster to start moving again. He threw Wendy in the front seat and sat next to her, pulling the bar down and locking it before Wendy could even try to escape. "What has gotten into you!" She hissed at Robbie as she tried to sit up. Dipper and Mabel chased the now moving roller coaster and jumped into the seats as the coaster departed the boarding area. They fastened their seat belts as the coaster hit the chains and began clanking, making way up the large hill.

Robbie heard the twins make a thud a few rows behind him and turned around to see Dipper and his sister raining on his "one on one" time with Wendy. "I've had it with you!" He spat, pointing angrily at Dipper. Robbie grunted and lifted the bar that held the teens in place. Dipper sat with wide eyes as Robbie climbed out of the car and began climbing onto the cars behind him, making his way towards Dipper in the back. Wendy could only watch, frozen in horror.

The clanking stopped as the roller coaster reached the top of the large hill. Dipper closed his eyes as the coaster began to speed down the first hill, which was nearly an eighty degree angle. Robbie hung onto the coaster, screaming. However, Robbie's grip could only hold for so long as he fell from the coaster and down the side of the 150 foot wooden roller coaster. Mabel watched with a gaped mouth as he fell further and further to the ground below.

Robbie screamed and tried to reach for a wooden plank on the side of the roller coaster, but alas, he was too far from it. Mabel watched Robbie land as they went up a smaller hill. However, Robbie never hit the ground. Robbie's head had landed on an upright metal pole that was being used for construction of a new ride. The pole entered in his right cheek and came out right above his temple on the right side of his skull. Blood dripped out of his cheek and onto the ground around the pole as more blood ran down the reddened metal. Robbie died on impact, but his arms and legs continued to flail above the ground like an american flag in the wind for the next minute before calmly slowing down and coming to a stop. A calm breeze blew back Robbie's hair before causing some of the blood to drip onto his black jacket and land on the broken heart that was pictured on his clothing.

Mabel screamed in horror before being nauseated by the combination of looking at Robbie's dead body and being on the roller coaster. Her screaming was interrupted by the sound of hurling. Of course she had to look to her left to see Robbie, because she puked all over Dipper's lap, who happened to be next to her.

Dipper felt something wet and slimy in his lap and opened his eyes up to see them stuck at the top of the hill and yellow chunks on his navy blue swim trunks. Dipper could only close his eyes again, afraid to look down and back at his sun stained shorts which were covered in cut up hot dog pieces Mabel had for lunch. At least the mustard blended in nicely with the color that dripped from his shorts and onto the dirty ground of the roller coaster car.

Wendy, who had smartly buckled her seat belt after Robbie had lifted up the bar, screamed and began to cry over the events that had occurred to her friend. She looked away from the body and over the other side of the car at the parking lot and saw an ambulance enter with screaming sirens as it dodged through the rows upon rows of cars and people in the packed parking lot.

The sirens screamed throughout the depths of every corner of the park. Stan perked up from his seat and looked up at the red roller coaster that was atop the second highest point in the park. He could barely make out a kid with a hat and some girl with red hair in the front seat and he immediately knew who it was. He spit out his soda and fumbled it into the lazy river, falling in behind it as a slight pool of light purple formed in the water. Stan climbed over the edge and ran as fast as he could in his dripping wet muscle shirt through the park to the coaster.

By now, a massive crowd had formed around the coaster as the paramedics cut through to help the kids get down from a top of the coaster. A few others went over with the park police to investigate the speared kid on the side of the coaster. Stan ran to the back of the crowd and looked up, reassuring his fear that Dipper, Mabel and Wendy were at the top of the hill.

Mabel finished her vomiting and wiped her mouth with her arm. She looked over the edge of the cart and was amazed at the large crowd that had formed around the entrance of the coaster. She could barely make out a man pushing his way through the crowd that was wearing a red fez. She waved and yelled to him. "Grunkle Stan!" Mabel tugged on Dipper's arm. "Look Dipper, it's Grunkle Stan." She said, pointing happily to their Grunkle far below their location. Dipper continued to hyperventilate and close his eyes as a breeze sent chills down his spine.

The fireman and EMS team were able to work together to get the kids down from the coaster by the use of a helicopter that flew over from a local hospital. The twins and Wendy were reunited with Stan and they hugged each other, glad each one of them were safe. They watched silently as a gurney with Robbie's body covered by a blanket and a large pole sticking out from under the yellow blanket walked by them. Stan rubbed the twin's backs while keeping Wendy close to comfort her as well.

The loudspeakers around the park turned on and buzzed for a second before a lady's voice came on and echoed throughout the park. "The park will remain open at this time with the exception of The Reaper coaster. Please stay clear of that area. Thank you and enjoy your day at WaterWorld." The P.A. turned off and the crowd began to disperse back to the other attractions leaving the twins, Wendy and Stan with the police.

A sheriff with a black cowboy hat walks up to the four of them and holds onto his belt that contains a taser, gun, handcuffs and various other gizmos that policeman have. "Do you think I could talk to the kids for a moment?" He asks in a deep, yet friendly tone.

Stan walks forward and pulls the policeman aside, away from the kids. "I think they're still pretty traumatized from what happened. I think it'd be best if I did the talking now. I think they need to relax and do what they came here to do, which is have some fun." Stan looked at Dipper. "Plus he needs to clean up a little." Stan laughed awkwardly as the policeman seemed to contemplate Stan's suggestion.

The policeman fixed his belt. "Fair enough. But I'll need to talk to them before they leave the park. In the meanwhile, you can give me their information so I can put it in my report." Stan nodded and walked up to the kids who were standing on the asphalt, huddled together. "Dipper, go wash up." He commanded. "After that, you three go try to have some fun in the water park. I'll handle things here with the officer."

"I want to go home." Mabel said softly as Wendy and Dipper nodded in agreement.

"Look, we came here to have fun. If you go home, this is all you'll be able to think about. At least try to get your mind off what just happened." Stan said sternly before turning to the police officer.

The kids silently nodded before walking over to the bathrooms together so Dipper could clean up his puked on shirt and swim trunks. Stan walked back to the officer and began giving him the information of his grand-niece and grand-nephew.

Dipper walked into the not so clean park bathroom and looked around. It smelled putrid and there was dirt and grime all over the walls. It was a good thing her was wearing sandals in there. Dipper walked up to the sink and turned on the faucet and began to splash his clothes with the water. "Ughh." He grunted as he dabbed the yellow stain with a paper towel. After a few minutes, Dipper was able to get most of the stain out, but there still remained a little yellow on his shirt, so he took it off and stuffed it in the garbage can.

Dipper walked back out of the bathroom and felt a cool breeze cause the hair on his skin to stand up. It was considerably cooler outside now and clouds began to fill up the sky. Dipper made his way up to Wendy and Mabel who were sitting together on a bench near the bathrooms. "Ready?" Dipper solemnly asked the two girls. They were silent but stood up and followed Dipper over to the wave pool.

Suddenly, the group began to smell something very foul that was emanating around them. Wendy was the first to identify the stench. "Am I the only one who smells dog shit here?"

Mabel, who had pinched her nose for the last half of the walk nodded and Dipper followed suit with his own head nod. Mabel checked the bottom of her shoe and found smeared brown crap all over the bottom of her sandal. "Oh come on!" She screamed, throwing the sandal towards a nearby garbage can. Of course Mabel missed and it happened to hit some bald guy in the head. The dog shit plopped onto his head as he felt something wet hit his head. The trio quickly ran to the wave pool as they heard the man begin to cry from behind them. "This day has been fantastic!" Mabel shouted sarcastically. "I don't feel like the wave pool, I'm going down a water slide with an inner tube. I'll see you two later." She grunted and left for the slides nearby. Dipper and Wendy shrugged and entered the pool area as they waded toward the front of the currently motionless pool. They were treading in the six feet high water, waiting for the pool to begin creating waves. Dipper looked at Wendy and she stared back at them. There really wasn't much to say.

Mabel waddled her way over to a tall blue water slide and grabbed an inner tube as she walked with one flip-flop up the stairs to the top. She reached the top and placed the yellow inner tube down as the attended helped her in. The attendant gave Mabel a nice little push as she began to move down the slide that was pretty high up in the air.

Mabel started to smile as she tilted left and right in the coverless slide that sent her left and right. That smile was short-lived when she ran into her first bump, which sent her flying into the air and over the edge of the slide. Mabel fell with the inner tube and landed on her skull on the ground on the outside of the park, which was surrounded by pine trees. She landed head first on the ground. Cracking her skull and actually splitting her head open, exposing her brain to the ants and spiders on the ground that crawled on the ground around her. The ants and spider began to enter the dead child's head and began ripping off pieces of her brain for food, despite the blood that was flowing out to stop them.

A small kid swam up to Wendy and Dipper as a loud buzzing noise signaled the start of the waves. Wendy felt the water around her get warm as it began to splash into her face. "Dipper, we should move." She pleaded, half ready to start swimming away."

Dipper, who had not been reached by the pissed in water looked at her confusedly. "Why?" He asked.

Wendy pointed to the small kid next to her. "I think he pissed in the water." Dipper showed his disgust in his facial expression. Sadly enough, the boy's mother was right next to him when Wendy said that, so she swam up to Wendy and got into her face from out of no where. "You saying my son pissed in the water?" She was shouting, despite being right in front of Wendy. The red-haired teen didn't see this coming so she swam in the same spot silently, half in shock. The lady moved closer and was touching Wendy's nose. "This ain't piss water." She shouted, she splashed some of the water in Wendy's face and then began to drink the water. "See, this pool water." Wendy shoved the lady away as she held her eyes shut. The lady then floated backwards and ran into Dipper. She turned around and looked at the shirtless kid with the pine tree at on. "You think my kid pissed in the water too?" She shouted again, her son encouraging his mother. Dipper swam there and said nothing, trying not to get involved. However, the mother couldn't care less about what Dipper had to say because she punched him right in the face, causing Dipper to be knocked unconscious.

Dipper sank into the water and towards the bottom of the pool as the waves became larger and larger. Wendy began shouting as she tried to swim to the sinking Dipper, but the lady got in her way and tried to punch Wendy.

In the meanwhile, the blind man with the German Shepherd was talking to the lifeguard, completely distracting the man from his duty to make sure the swimmers were all okay. The man held onto the leash of the German Shepherd as the dog began to bark furiously. The blind man told the dog to be quiet, but it wouldn't. Then, the dog tugged at the leash, causing the blind man to fall into the wave pool. The dog swam with the leash connected to him towards the deep end. Wendy began shouting louder as the life guard took notice after diving in to help the blind man. Wendy began evading punch after punch from this large lady as she tried to swim by her to help Dipper.

The German Shepherd doggy paddled up to the lady and then bit her arm, causing her to start bleeding and screaming in pain. The dog growled as the lady tried to push the dog away, hitting it with her other hand. Wendy took this opportunity to poke the lady in the eye and swim after Dipper, who has now reached the bottom of the pool, his lungs quickly filling up with water. The lady aimlessly swung and hit Wendy in the face, causing her nose to start to bleed.

The German Shepherd released the lady's arm out of its clutches and swam over to where Dipper was. The dog stuck its snout in the water and dove to where Dipper was laying in the bottom of the pool. The waves were making it hard for the dog to swim downwards. It finally reached Dipper and noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

At this point everyone in the wave pool has seen the blood spewing from Wendy's nose and dripping from the bite marks on the lady's arm and have decided to flee the pool area and even the park. Stan and the officer, who were drinking a soda on a bench near the concession area, see the large amount of people flooding the park gates and immediately get up and run to the source of all the clamoring.

The German Shepherd decides that its best to bite onto the side of Dipper's swim trunks and attempt to drag him out of the pool. During this, the lifeguard has gotten the blind man out of the pool and is now attempting to break up the fight between Wendy and the lady. The dog is running out of air in its lungs and needs to hurry up as it can't hold its breath for much longer. Thankfully, a large wave rolls up and pushes the dog forward and into the shallow end, where it can regain it's footing in the shallow end and drag Dipper onto the dry concrete.

The dog then takes its paw and pushes down on Dipper's exposed stomach and watches as water spews out of his mouth. Dipper gasped for air as his eyes slowly opened to Grunkle Stan and a police officer running up to him. He looked to his right and was met by the wet tongue of the German Shepherd as it slobbered on his face. Dipper managed to squeeze out a laugh as he took another deep breath of air. The German Shepherd winked before running away from the people who now surrounded Dipper.

The dog left the park and was never seen again.

* * *

_**I'm sorry for the late story. As you can tell, I've been dealing with some personal issues. I have a couple good new ideas for crack fics. This wasn't the best, but it was already half done. **_


End file.
